If Only
by FF Queen
Summary: Okay, my first HP fic, so easy on me, k?


If Only  
  
It was dark and stormy outside but Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to get seats right in front of the fire. Harry and Ron were having their usual game of Wizards' Chess while Hermione drifted into her own world. "Yes! I win!" Harry's sudden outburst of laughter made Hermione snap into the real world. "Not again." Ron laughed with fake disappointment. "3 out of 5?"  
  
"Nope, fork them over Ron." Harry smiled innocently, holding his hand out. They had made a bet that the loser had to give the winner 3 chocolate frogs, which they had plenty from Christmas. "How immature." Hermione sighed. "But cute."  
  
"Hey Hermione, what are you writing? We don't have school until tomorrow!" Ron exclaimed, trying to peer over her shoulder at the book. "Go away Ron! It's personal!" She snapped, slamming the book shut. "It's about your crush isn't it?" Ron tried to hide his cheesy grin. "So?" She asked, getting annoyed, her face now a bright red. "Hermione and someone sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Harry and Ron chanted together as Hermione stormed off into the girl's dormitories.  
  
"I wonder who she likes?" Harry pondered, playing with a chess piece.  
  
"I dunno…. You?" Ron joked, not noticing the redness in Harry's cheeks.  
  
"Whatever. That's completely out of the question." Ron just shrugged.  
  
"C'mon Harry, I know you like her, the whole school knows you like her…Well maybe except for Hermione, but…." Ron added in a harsh whisper.  
  
"So maybe I like her, big deal." Harry replied, still fiddling with the chess piece.  
  
"And I bet you're the one that Hermione likes too." Harry stared at him for a moment.  
  
"You think?" Ron just nodded slightly and went back to his Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.  
  
The next day in Herbology, all Harry did was think about what Ron had said. 'I wonder if she really does like me?' He drew on his parchment for the rest of the lesson until the bell rang for next period. On his way out, he pulled Hermione over to the side so he could talk to her. "So do you really?" He asked, trying to avoid his eyes. "Do I what?" She replied, picking up the hint but not showing it.  
  
"Do you really like me?" Harry looked at the ground as they walked out into the sunshine. "Y-Yes." Hermione was so red that she could've passed as a stoplight. Harry let a smile creep along his face. "Me too."  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the lovely couple." Malfoy stirred as Hermione and Harry walked up to Hagrid's hut. "How are we today Mr. And Mrs. Potter?" Suddenly the cabin's door swung open. "How dare yer speak ter Hermione and Harry like that Malfoy." Hagrid growled, stepping from the cabin steps. "Now fer today's lesson…."  
  
"I thought that lesson was never going to end." Harry sighed, taking Hermione's hand and walking around the lake. "Yeah, but thanks to Hagrid, it wasn't so bad." Hermione smiled, her cloak flowing behind her. "You're lucky it wasn't Snape, he'd have your heads hanging in the dungeon by now." Ron joked, staring into the deep, black lake. "You're right there." Ron, Harry and Hermione turned to find Snape standing behind them. "RUN!!" Ron screamed, dashing past Harry and Hermione who soon caught up.  
  
"Phew, that was close." Harry panted as he slammed the portrait of The Fat Lady behind him and Hermione. "Who cares about where Ron is?" Hermione giggled, walking up to Harry. "Uh…." Harry looked at her nervously and backed away, landing in the bookcase. Hermione giggled and gave him a quick kiss. "You guys really are scaredy cats." Harry looked at her, his face going a colour of red that hasn't been discovered yet. Suddenly the portrait swung open and Ron climbed through it.  
  
"Ron! Next time give us some privacy!" Hermione squealed angrily, glaring at him.  
  
"Well sorry!" Ron hissed. "Besides, it could've been worse it could've been Fred or George."  
  
"He's got a point." Harry laughed, looking at Hermione's shocked and angered face.  
  
"You read my diary?!" Hermione yelled angrily as she advanced towards Ron. "That's why Harry asked me, wasn't it?" Ron just looked at Harry pleadingly.  
  
"No, Parvati told me." He whimpered, backing into the wall.  
  
"Rrr…. I swear I'll get her!"  
  
"Relax Hermione, only the whole school knows." Parvati giggled as she turned into the girls' dormitories. "But why are you so ashamed about it?" Hermione looked at Ron and growled. "It's just that the school knows my secrets now, that's all Ron." Harry just laughed. "What about when Ron and I had that fight and that article was put in the Daily Prophet about me?" Harry asked, smiling.  
  
"I guess…" Hermione sighed, giving up as Harry put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"C'mon, let's go and have dinner." 


End file.
